RoDestruct/Closing Down The Factory
<< Part 3 of Event 5 We charge forward, running up stairs, and down paths. I stop every so often to see some walls carvings. We reach a room that told of a time when there was three heroes. They must have been part of the gods game. We continue on and see more carvings, one of a female hero as well. As we head up, we come to another female hero. Selene the first. She defeated evil as well. In the next room was Selene the second, Selene's sister. It shows a bit of me, I think. It shows her and fighting a small boy. We walk to the next room, I clinch my fist. I see two different paths. Septro goes one way with Fonso, Andrea and I head the other. I look and I walked into my room. A box room, paintings on all sides. Me and my army on the first. A green hero and me on the second. Me with several other guys, each possessing a sword. My RoD looks wicked. The next is... I can't tell. It is my blade pierced through me. "So... that is what the gods have in store for me... hah! I will destroy this temple. The gods will no longer have control of this place ever again!" I speak to myself. Andrea just looks around puzzled. I use Darkness. I charge my blade again as I did before with Wesley. The energy was much more stronger. It felt enlightening. I released my energy all at out into the room by thrusting my blade into the ground. The walls shatter and the temple shakes. That attack was strong enough to bring the house down. "I have ended their reign. Time to leave." I say. Septro runs to the our room with Fonso. "What was that? What's going on?" He ask. "Ty is destroying the TEMPLE!!!" Andrea shouts back at him. He nods and we charge out. We get back to front line. People are throwing bombs and firing arrows. Some are using modified boomerangs with knives on them. Very little of people are fighting with swords. We get there and we fight. I use Orbital and Reflect, the ability where I am able to send my enemies attack back at them. The temple crumbles to the ground and reveals the location of the enemy base. "Demento! I need and you Giga Flamethrower this base right by our battle. Can you do it?" I ask. "Of course my lord." He replies. The battle continues on fro five more minutes, I counted. Demento flies in and just flames over it. Not what I wanted. Out of nowhere, two dragons zoom by. The place then just lights up like candle! The enemy slowly retreats, but we don't let them. We push them back more and hit harder. Many soldiers stop. Septro and I led the troops who wanted to end their retreat and send them to a demise. We manage to tear it down their battalion into maybe two squads. We would have let on more but we heard enemy troops calling for back up. We won this battle and showed those bastards that we aren't someone to mess with. We had no casualties! Serious injuries but not casualties. This night we feast over our victory!